Pokémon AU: Destinies
by Myuutsuufan
Summary: Chapter One The birth of the most powerful Pokemon on Earth.


_Who am I? Where am I? Why am I here? What am I? No one answers these questions, but why? If they cannot, I will find my own answers . . ._

**Chapter One: Twilight**

Inside the tube of amber liquid, Mewtwo slowly opened its eyes. As the pupils dilated to accommodate to the new light pouring in they scanned its immediate surroundings, the first thing they come to focus on being the head scientist Dr. Fuji, before continuing on from face to face of each human pressed up against the container, whispering excitedly amongst themselves. One scientist began to lightly tap on the glass, sending dull thumping sounds echoing through the liquid to Mewtwo's sensitive ears. In response, Mewtwo seemed to recoil slightly, tilting its head away from the sound. Fuji smiled, his years of hard work and research finally showing cognitive fruition. Machines in the background chirped and hummed under the eager voices surrounding the awakened Pokémon while lights of various colors flashed in their set patterns, text racing across large screens with images from various cameras fixated on Mewtwo. A mechanical sound resembling a voice started speaking, _"Mewtwo has gained consciousness. All signs normal. Commencing-"_ Just as soon as the machine started speaking, a sharp high-pitched tone drowned out any other sounds before Mewtwo began to fall back into slumber. Darkness shrouding its vision as the scientists ran about, yelling to one another frantically,

"What's happening?!"

"Check its vitals!"

"We can't lose this one!"

Seconds passed by agonizingly slow, but the alarms finally ceased; upon inspection, Mewtwo's eyes were once again open, but this time the pupils were glowing an eerie sapphire-like hue. A moment later, the tube containing the experiment shattered, and the incubation fluid drenching the pedestal and laboratory floor in a waterfall, carrying with it shards of glass. Fuji's eyes turned to see Mewtwo setting on the pedestal, the monitoring wires still clinging to its flesh as it turned its head upwards to look at him. A long violet tail slowly lifted, swaying back and forth with curiosity, flicking upon occasion to dislodge amber droplets while Mewtwo stared fixated on Dr. Fuji. A chill ran through the scientist's spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, the sheer power emanating from Mewtwo weighing heavily on his mind, but he took a deep breath and stepped forward slowly. The air in the lab was intense, even the sounds of the machines seeming to fade into silence as all focus lay on the creator and clone. Mewtwo perked up a bit as the human began approaching it, eyeing him with interest.

"Look at you," Fuji whispered, more to himself than anyone in particular, "you're finally here, Mewtwo." The Pokémon tilted its head, blinking as it narrowed its eyes. Inside their thoughts, Fuji and the others could hear a deep velvet-like voice echoing as it spoke.

"Mew . . . two?" The two words seemed to flip a switch, breaking the tension in the air.

"Did you hear that?!"

"I did! It can speak! It must be its psychic powers!"

They fell back into silence when Mewtwo turned to look at them. "Psychic . . . powers?" Its brows furrowed as it tried to reason what it was hearing, the ground beneath their feet trembling ever so slightly. Fuji waved a hand, bringing Mewtwo's attention back fully on to him, making the trembling stop.

"Yes, psychic powers, powers you inherited from your predecessor. You are a clone, a copy, of the mirage Pokémon Mew, the rarest Pokémon on Earth." Mewtwo blinked again, lowering its head while never breaking gaze with Fuji.

"I am a . . . clone? A copy? Does that mean I am nothing more than Mew's shadow?" Fuji was shocked at how fast Mewtwo's speech was developing, showing it could reason at least minute details.

"No, of course not," Fuji began, "we have made you stronger than Mew, stronger than any Pokémon alive through the power of modern genetic engineering. By no means are you merely its shadow."

Mewtwo raised its head again, narrowing its eyes as its ceased its swaying, coiling around it where it sat as it adjusted itself slightly. "Who created me? Was it you, or God?"

Fuji hesitated. How could Mewtwo even grasp the concept of "God," much less question if God was the one to give it life? He shook it off as he gave a smile and a hand outstretched towards the Pokémon. "Indeed, the only beings able to create things are God and humans. God is the only one who can create something from nothing, but we created you through rigorous experimentation using a fossil of Mew. Humans are the only ones able to create life within tubes from something else."

"Then, I do not have a 'Papa' or 'Mama'?" How was Mewtwo able to know these concepts? Did it truly understand what it was saying? These thoughts raced through Fuji's head. The longer he spoke with Mewtwo, the more he could see Mewtwo's ability to reason was accelerating the longer it was awake; he could see it in its eyes, this Pokémon was not only strong.

"No, you do not have those. We are your creators. All of us here gave you life."

Mewtwo stared at the scientist, oblivious to the others surrounding him. Mew was not its parent, because it had no parent. He was a copy . . . a stronger copy of Mew, and these humans made that so. Yet there was one question in its mind that it had not asked: Why am I here? A soft flow enveloped Mewtwo's body as it levitated into a standing position onto its pedestal. The scientists stared in awe as Mewtwo's full height towered over them, but all were overcome with a strong feeling of uneasiness . . . and fear. A female scientist took a step forward, her voice shaking as she began to speak, her racing heart feeling like it was going to jump out of her chest at any moment. The feeling in the lab was no longer tense, but extraordinarily heavy as Mewtwo's power ebbed from its body.

"Mewtwo, if you would kindly come down from there, we would like to begin the tests to examine the limits of your psychic abilities-" she squeaked as Mewtwo turned its head to look at her, its brow creased. Slowly, it lifted a hand out towards the woman; she took that as a sign that Mewtwo wanted her to help it down, but a moment later as she flew through the air into a machine tower in time with it waving its hand, that she was wrong. The scientist lay crumpled on the tiled floor, blood streaming down her cheek as she lay unconscious.

"There is your test ," Mewtwo uttered gruffly. Others broke away from the group to go to her aid, lightly shaking her and dabbing at her head wound with cloth. Fuji was becoming worried and fearful for his team. He jumped when Mewtwo turned its gaze back towards him. Its eyes widened as they glowed once again, Fuji's body feeling like it was being gripped in a vice as he was slowly lifted into the air, his glasses dropping onto the floor and cracking; he was levitated over closer to Mewtwo until they were looking eye-to-eye, no more than a foot apart. "Why am I here?" it asked him calmly, but Fuji could sense a growing impatience in its telepathic voice. "Why was I created?"

Fuji struggled in Mewtwo's psychic grip, sweat forming on his brow despite trying to keep a composed demeanor. "You were created for Giovanni, the Team Rocket leader. It is he who have us the funds to create you." The ground began trembling again, more noticeably this time as beakers and instruments shook, making clinking and rattling sounds. It was apparent that that was not an answer that was enough to satisfy the Pokémon. Mewtwo levitated itself and the scientist higher while the others attempted to flee out of the lab, screaming and crying; one scientist carrying the unconscious woman as he ran. Mewtwo ignored them, its eyes and body glowing brighter as it bared its teeth, the calm voice now deeper and deafening in Fuji's mind. "Why am I here?!"

In response, Fuji unknowingly uttered his own final words as the lights in the lab flickered and suddenly shut off, leaving no lights except for that of the glow off of Mewtwo and the sparks from the machines as the shaking intensified to large earthquake proportions. "We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon . . . " A tear slid down his cheek as Mewtwo roared. In its rage it threw him into the screen of a large wall monitor, machines around Mewtwo exploded as its powers sliced through the lab, fire erupting all around; it couldn't feel the flames lick at its flesh, or the heat even, but just the sight of the fire was making it even more angry for reasons it couldn't distinguish. Fumes from the burning chemicals hit Mewtwo's nose, dizzying it and clouding its thoughts, searing his nasal passages, driving him even madder. The wires attached to Mewtwo disintegrated as the power swelled into a ball of light around it; Fuji, barely conscious, looked up through hazy vision as the ball expanded and engulfed everything in its path, heading towards him at incredible speed. He didn't even have time to be scared.

The lab was completely obliterated, with only rubble and flames to indicate that there once had been a building there.


End file.
